1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal husbandry and in particular to miscellaneous items therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is appropriate for friends and acquantances to present gifts acknowledging the arrival or birth of infants. Primarily this is done in the case of human beings. Sometimes, it is done in the case of pet animals such as, those of the dog (puppy), cat (kitten) and horse (foal) families. However, in the case of such pet animals, there is not generally provided an assemblage of items in kit form for presentation to the owner of the pet, which assemblage includes various items appropriate for the particular pet and comprises items relating to the comfort and care of the pet and items relating to novelty and amusement appropriate to that pet.